The present invention relates to cargo control devices and methods of assembling the devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a cargo retention bar assembly having an adjustable cargo brace. The present invention also contemplates a method for attaching the adjustable brace on an existing retention bar.
When transporting cargo in the cargo hold of a truck, train car or the like, it is important to keep the cargo load from shifting. Shifting cargo can damage the cargo itself or the transportation vessel. Shifting cargo can also rapidly change the center of gravity of the transportation vessel leading to a serious accident. There are a number of devices presently employed for the purpose of cargo control. These devices include, for example, rope, adjustable straps, nets, and elastic cords having hooks.
Cargo control devices also include shoring beams (i.e., rigid beams used to brace the load). These beams, or retention bars, are typically made out of a hollow aluminum bar having a square-shaped cross section. Both ends of the retention bars are usually equipped with a bar end assembly. The bar end assembly consists of a channel assembly secured to the end of the retention bar and a spring biased keeper. For use in conjunction with such a retention bar assembly, the sides of the cargo hold are provided with horizontal tracks having a series of spaced apart slot-like openings. The channel assemblies are provided with catches for engaging the slot-like openings. The keepers help lock the retention bar assembly in place. Once in place, the retention bar assembly helps to prevent or minimize shifting of the cargo.
However, the positioning of the retention bar is dictated by the positions of the slot-like openings. For irregularly shaped items, items positioned between adjacent slot-like openings or unevenly distributed items, there may be a gap between the cargo and retention bar. Many cargo loads, therefore, are not properly secured. Thus, there is a need in the art for way to better secure these types of loads.